


Mick Mars, King of Comedy

by SailorLestrade



Series: 50 Fic Challenge [18]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: 50 fic challenge, Bad Jokes, Cute, F/M, Funny, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: (Y/n) always gets a stomach ache when flying.





	Mick Mars, King of Comedy

**Author's Note:**

> #40 Stop making me laugh, my stomach hurts

Every time (Y/n) flew, her stomach would hurt. It didn’t matter if it was a small plane or a big one, a short distance or long, her stomach always started to hurt. Trains, boats, and cars didn’t affect her, but planes always did.

That’s why she was curled up in her seat next to Mick while Tommy, Vince, and Nikki had their own little party. Her arms were wrapped around her midsection and her eyes were closed. Mick knew she hated planes, and as much as he would’ve loved to just drive her to their destination, you couldn’t exactly drive to England from LA. He looked over at (Y/n), an idea coming to mind.

“What did one snowman say to the other?” Mick asked (Y/n). She looked up at him, a bit confused.

“Uh, I don’t know…” She told him. Mick smirked.

“Do you smell carrots?” It took a second, but the smile spread on her face and she started to laugh. “Hold on, I got another one. Why is Peter Pan always flying? He neverlands.”

“Oh my god!” (Y/n) laughed.

“Why did the nurse need a red pen at work?” Mick asked (Y/n), not aware that his sudden string of corny jokes had gotten the attention of his other three bandmates.

“I don’t know. Why?” (Y/n) smiled at Mick.

“In case she needed to draw blood.” He told her, making her laugh.

“Stop making me laugh, my stomach hurts!” (Y/n) told him, but she had a big smile on her face. Mick was about to tell another one when Tommy butted in.

“Athena loved this one when she was little,” He told them. “Why do bees have sticky hair?”

“Oh god,” (Y/n) looked at Mick, afraid of what was going to come out of Tommy’s mouth. He wasn’t exactly known for PG jokes.

“Because they use honeycombs.” Tommy told her, a proud smile on his face when she started laughing. “Come on guys. What’s your best dumb joke?” Tommy looked at Vince and Nikki.

“Oh, I got one. I saw it on a Laffy Taffy wrapped,” Vince told them. “What did the traffic light say to the car?”

“What?” (y/n) asked.

“Don’t look! I’m about to change!” Vince was trying so hard not to laugh, but Tommy was splitting a side laughing so hard.

“Two donkeys were standing at a crosswalk,” Nikki started. Mick and (Y/n) looked at each other. Tommy wasn’t good at PG jokes, but Nikki was even worse. “One donkey says, ‘so, are we going to cross?’. The other donkey replies ‘no way, look what happened to that zebra’.”

“That one was good!” (Y/n) laughed, holding Mick’s hand. It actually was helping with the pain in her stomach. It wasn’t gone completely, but it helped.

They spent most of the time that they were awake telling stupid jokes to each other, trying to outdo each other. There were some adult ones thrown in, thanks mainly to Tommy, but it helped (Y/n) with her anxiety with flying, so that’s all that mattered.


End file.
